The present invention relates to a novel 3-phenylthiomethylstyrene derivative which has antiallergic and tyrosinekinase inhibiting activities and is useful as an intermediate for preparing various organic compounds or a salt thereof with a base when the derivative can form a salt, a process for preparing the same, and an antiallergic agent and a tyrosinekinase inhibiting agent containing the same as an effective component.
The compound of the present invention is a novel compound which has not yet been reported in the literature and is first synthesized by the present inventors.